In the past, copper cables were extensively used by the telecommunications industry to transmit data ranging from television to voice transmissions. However, as the need for transmitting larger amounts of information has become more prevalent, the copper cable is being rapidly replaced by the fiber optic cable.
The fiber optic cable is comprised of one or more optical fibers, which are small diameter glass strands that are capable of transmitting an optical signal over great distances, at high speeds, and with relatively low signal loss as compared to standard wire or copper cable networks. However, the data transmission of an optical fiber can be inhibited by a variety of factors. One way an optical fiber's signal may be inhibited is by the introduction of water or moisture into the fiber optic cable itself. Water, which has infiltrated into the cable, typically leads to signal degradation and transmission problems because the moisture interferes with the cable's optical signal which in turn reduces the cable's ability to transmit data. Additionally, because the optical fiber glass is sensitive to water other undesired side effects might result from water entering the cable. For instance, water that comes into contact with an optical fiber can lead to signal attenuation, which shortens the life span of the fibers, or to mechanical damage at or below freezing temperatures (0° C. or 32° F.) as the water freezes over the fibers. These side effects, however, are not limited to fiber optic cables since traditional copper cables are also susceptible to water damage if water is introduced into the cable.
Water can enter a copper or fiber optic cable in a variety of ways. For example, rodents biting into the cable armor and/or environmental pressures can all cause holes to develop in the walls of the cable thereby providing water and moisture an entryway into the cable. To prevent the introduction of water and moisture into the copper or fiber optic cables, cable manufacturers typically flood the armor cable wrap with a hydrophobic petroleum based flooding agent and/or wrap the copper or fiber optic wires with paper. Both of these techniques rely on forming a barrier between the copper or fiber optic wires and the cable wrap armor in order to block and prevent the introduction of water into the cable, which can subsequently lead to propagation of moisture along the length of the cable. However, these techniques have traditionally increased the cost and production time associated with fabricating a copper or fiber optic cable since additional material (e.g. flooding agents, paper, etc. . . . ) and processing steps are required.
Therefore, there exists a need for preventing the introduction of water and moisture into a copper or fiber optic cable while reducing the total amount of time and costs associated with fabricating the cable.
This invention is a response to this need by providing a multi-layered laminate armor structure that prevents water and moisture from entering the copper or fiber optic cable and a method of making such.